Something of Yours
by uptomyneckinfandoms
Summary: Rory finds something he thinks might belong to the Doctor. Little does he know that this item contains ancient secrets about his own past that he must never know. Just a little short fic i whipped up when i was bored.
1. Chapter 1

The tardis drifted lazily through the time vortex, not really traveling anywhere at the time. Amy lay peacefully asleep in a side room while the doctor remained in the main control room fiddling with wires. Rory, half asleep and still in pajamas stumbled into the main control room squinting at the only lit up part of the room, where the doctor was working.

"Don't you ever sleep?" he asked walking up to the doctor. The doctor whipped around startled, he hadn't heard Rory walk in. Rory took a step back, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"he muttered, though honestly he didn't understand why a 1000 year old alien would be scared by anything. Then he remembered that he himself was 2000 years old and was still scared of lots of things. A wonder how easy it was to forget that sometimes, he still felt like a 32 year old.

"No no no don't worry about it," the Doctor assured him. Then after a few moments he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong," Rory said hesitantly, "But um, I Um," he stuttered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, well, he didn't have eyebrows, but he raised the place where they would be if he did have them. Rory fidgeted and reached into his pocket.  
"I found this yesterday and I was wondering if it was yours." he said holding out something in his hand.

The Doctor gazed at him quizzically,  
"You found something you thought was mine and you needed to give it to me now when you're half asleep?" Then, suddenly interested he said, "What is it?!" and walked over to Rory. He peered into Rory's hands and turned suddenly pale, it was a fobwatch, with circular gallifreyan written all over it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought it might belong to you," Rory began explaining, "Because it had those symbols on it. Those circles, and I remembered they were on that cradle you showed us."

The doctor's voice sounded hoarse,"Where did you find this?" he asked. Rory seemed surprised at the Doctor's sudden fear, "In one of my shirt pockets," he said. Then, "Well, it was more of a sweatshirt. It was in my suitcase,I don't actually wear sweatshirts so i thought maybe it's one of yours from a time when you had more than one outfit you wore every single day, and maybe it accidentally got mixed up."

The Doctor paid no attention to Rory's sarcastic comment about him only ever wearing one outfit and snatched the fobwatch from Rory's hands.

"Well you're right then that's mine and I would like it back now thank you and tomorrow I'd like the sweatshirt also but right now go to sleep," the Doctor exclaimed ushering Rory back into his bedroom.

If Rory hadn't been so tired he would've noticed something off about how quickly the Doctor had just spoken, and if the lights were on he would've noticed the beads of sweat forming on the Doctor's face, and he would have been next day when he handed the Doctor a black sweatshirt with a red shirt underneath it was the last time he ever thought about the incident.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night the doctor was in the control room again, and both Amy and Rory were sleeping. The Doctor turned and returned the fobwatch in his hands. In his brain he was working out the details.

He knew that Rory had had a childhood, which wouldn't have made sense, if Rory hadn't fallen into the crack in space. When the Doctor rebooted the universe it must have rewritten his past, whatever memories the watch had given him became real.

The Doctor sighed and put the watch into a safe spot in the tardis. This explained a lot, like how River was timelord. Child of the tardis and the Master... The Doctor wondered if he heard the drums also. He had many questions about how this happened but he couldn't get answers.

Opening the fobwatch and reviving the Master would mean destroying Rory. Rory who was patient and caring, who would spend 2,000 years waiting protecting someone he loved. Maybe, just maybe, if he opened the watch some of Rory's happiness and contentment would stay with him and help the Master be better.

The Doctor sighed, and scolded himself for even contemplating the idea. There was no way he could do that to Rory, or Amy. The only way for him to help the Master was to keep his consciousness safe in the watch... And he would.


End file.
